All He Needed
by terriblegrace
Summary: Casey, Derek, and one long plane ride. Oneshot.


_**Note:** Sorry I've haven't updated in so long! I'm still alive. I just went on vacation for a week and got some much needed rest. I'm going to be updating my other story, "From the Beginning to the End" soon, but I got this idea in my head and couldn't get it out! I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

The plane ride was much worse than Casey imagined it could be. She thought she had prepared for it accordingly:

_A motion sickness pill an hour before,_

_two aspirin as the engines roared to life,_

_and a sleep mask for the long trip_

She thought there was absolutely _no_ way she would succumb to the high altitude, turbulence-coated plane ride. Even when she boarded, she managed to snag a blanket and pillow from the overhead bin before anybody else.

But there was still one thing she hadn't accounted for on this plane ride. The one person that she couldn't shake. The one thing that no amount of medicine or sleep would ever cure.

_Derek Venturi_.

Amazing, how he could act less mature than a four-year-old. Indeed, Marti was acting (strangely) more behaved than Derek at the moment. Presently, the entire MacDonald-Venturi household was occupying an entire row (plus one!) of seats on the plane.

Lizzie was by the window because Edwin had let her have "the good seat". He was right beside her, sandwiched between her and Nora. Across the aisle was Marti, with Casey next to her, and Derek by the window. George was seated behind them all, quietly snoozing as Nora dealt with the children.

"Derek, move your big head!" Casey exclaimed once more.

All thoughts of a peaceful ride had disappeared long ago. It started the moment they were seated. Derek fought her for the window seat (and won, of course). Her mother told her that she would get to sit by the window on the way back. Casey didn't believe it, but gave in anyway.

Then, when they were up in the air, Derek kept coming and going, walking up and down the length of the plane just to annoy her. Every time he came back to go to his seat, he would knock his knees against hers and make a big deal about it all.

Now, he wouldn't move his head so she could see out the window. If he was going to take the window seat, the least he could do was move his big head out of the way so she could see something every now and then.

"Excuse me? This is _my_ seat," Derek reiterated, then pointed to the window, "Which means this is _my_ window."

To emphasize the fact, he turned his back even more towards her, completely blocking any kind of view she would have had. Casey groaned, frustrated.

"You are the worst person I've ever met," she groaned, shoving the buds of her headphones into her ears.

She hoped the soothing music would calm her. She shouldn't have even agreed to sit by Derek in the first place. But, then again, luck was never on her side. Lizzie grabbed the first window seat. Edwin couldn't be separated from her. Derek nabbed the other window seat. And then, Nora informed her at the last minute that she and Marti needed to stay on the aisle "in case of an emergency".

In case Marti couldn't hold it until the plane landed.

Apparently, Derek was worse than Marti when it came to toilet training. He had gotten up four times, while Marti hadn't moved an inch.

The plane rocked gently as they hit some turbulence. The fasten seatbelt sign flipped on and the pilot made a short announcement about staying seated. Derek pulled the hard plastic shade down over the window and leaned his head back, closing his eyes.

Casey scoffed loudly, staring at him incredulously. It took a few more blatant scoffs before Derek finally lifted an eyelid.

"What?" he asked.

"Open that back up," she replied.

He jabbed his thumb at the window, "Oh, you mean _my_ window cover? No. I don't think so."

He settled back into his seat, closing his eyes once more. Casey reached over to open the window cover, but his hand was there on her wrist.

"I'm trying to sleep, Casey," he said without opening his eyes.

"How rude! First, you won't let me look out. Then, when you have no interest in looking out, you close the cover!" Casey exclaimed.

"When you get a window seat, you can do whatever you want," Derek replied, "But until then, I'm trying to go to sleep."

Casey groaned, turning the volume up even higher. She couldn't believe she was putting up with this! She couldn't believe she was on this stupid trip to begin with. Someone George knew at work had given him four plane tickets to California for the week. They had bought the other three tickets for the same flight, done some cajoling in order to get seated all together, and now were headed to The Happiest Place on Earth.

That's right. They were going to Disneyland. Which Casey thought ironic, since all she felt right now was miserable.

So, when about seven minutes later, she was surprised that Derek's head gently landing on her shoulder caused a tingling sensation inside of her. All over her. She thought about rudely shoving him off, pulling his hair maybe for good measure.

But he was so peaceful when he slept. So different from his conscious life. He looked real. His nice, smooth skin. His tinted lips. He looked gorgeous.

Casey shook her head and roughly pushed his head off her shoulder. She couldn't be thinking thoughts like that. He awoke with a start and immediately started rubbing the back of his neck.

"What was that for?"

"You were touching me,"

"I was not," he retorted.

"Yes you were," she replied, "You fell asleep and your head was on my shoulder."

"I think I would know if I was touching _you_," Derek replied.

It shouldn't have made her want to cry. They fought like this all of the time. But there was a tone in his voice that was clear and cold.

She repulsed him. She disgusted him. She understood. He was already resting back in his seat, closing his eyes for a peaceful slumber.

Quickly and quietly, she unfastened her seatbelt and went to the tiny bathroom. She stood there for a moment, just staring into the mirror and letting the tears fall. She just wished they would hurry up and stop before her face got all red and puffy.

Ripping some toilet tissue off, she dabbed at her eyes and took a few deep breaths. He wasn't going to get to her anymore. Smoothing out her skirt, she calmly unlocked the bathroom door.

There he was. She saw him look right, then left, before he pushed her back inside and followed, fumbling to close and lock the door. They were so close, pressed against each other. There was barely enough room for one.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, Derek kissed her fiercely. She barely had time to think as she kissed him back. He pressed into her urgently, grinding his hips against her own. She groaned with content.

The tiny counter was barely big enough for the sink, but somehow Derek managed to roughly hoist her onto it. Casey gasped when she felt his hands on her thighs, pushing her skirt back. Embarrassed, she tried to tug it back down, but he pushed her knees apart and stepped between her legs.

"I want you," Derek murmured against her lips.

She felt his hand in her hair, surely tangling it, but she didn't care. She slid forward and wrapped her legs around him. It only made it worse. His fingers were fumbling with the buttons on her shirt. She helped him half way down, and his hands were there, touching her and teasing her.

There was pounding on the door, "I have to use the john!"

"I'm busy!" Derek yelled back.

"Come on, pal," the guy retorted, "Other people have to take a piss."

"Try another stall. I'm going to be a while!" Derek replied.

The guy said something else, but Derek was already back, gently nibbling on Casey's lip. She tasted so good. She tasted sweet, like cherry lip gloss and diet coke. She tasted pure.

Her hands found the top of his jeans. A finger squeezed beneath his waistband, running along the edge, just testing him. She was rocking against him now. He pulled back, kissed her right cheek, then her left. Her forehead. Her nose.

For a moment he just stared into her eyes. He was searching for something. Something greater than the both of them. He felt her head nod slightly as he held her face between his hands. It was a slow nod that became more vigorous. She gently kissed him.

"Yes, Derek," she whispered, pressing a kiss to his ear, "Do it."

Derek awoke with a start. He glanced about frantically, but everything was as it should be. He was here by the window. Casey was beside him, her headphones in and eyes closed.

What the hell?

He chuckled to himself, thinking how silly it was that he had even thought something like that. Or dreamed about it.

Oh God, he had been _fantasizing._

"What's wrong with you?" Casey asked.

He snapped his head to look at her, "Nothing. What do you mean? Nothing's wrong. Why would you think that?"

She regarded him strangely, "You just look…I don't know. Flustered?"

"I am not flustered. Derek Venturi doesn't get flustered," he repeated, "Just a bad dream is all."

"Scared of the boogey man?" Casey teased.

"Ha ha," he replied, "Actually, it was a nightmare. Because you were in it."

She sneered at him, then rested her head again. He took the opportunity to study her face. Those lips were inviting, just as they had been in his dream. He would be lying if he said he hadn't thought about kissing her or doing more with her before.

He shook his head.

This was stupid. Completely insane.

But when the fasten seatbelt sign was turned off and Casey announced she was going to the bathroom, Derek couldn't resist the urge to get up as well. He watched as she went into the stall at the front of the plane, on the right.

He couldn't stop thinking about his dream. All of the things he could do to here that he had wanted to do for so long now.

She looked completely surprised when he was standing there as she opened the door. She began to complain, but he gently pushed her back inside and locked the door.

"What are you doing?" Casey asked, halfway between pure bliss and pure shock.

No matter how many times she said she hated him, she had always secretly waited for this moment. Always waited for him to make the first move.

What had triggered this inside of him?

He put a finger to her lips, "Just say you will."

She nodded, and that was all he needed.


End file.
